The Dark Phantom
by JP-Rider
Summary: Co-author by otakubabes, Danny Fenton becomes the protector of Amity as the dark hero, Batman! The Dark Phantom Knight! Based off of a challenge by JP-Rider.


**Here's something me and another author, otakubabes, have written based on the challenge I've posted.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Batman, enjoy.**

* * *

Amity Park Theater, March 23, 1996

The night was cold in Amity. The city was dark as the blackness of the night. Amity Park used to be the nicest town in America; it was warm, sunny, and has the lowest crime rate. But everything change on one this night.

This one, particular, night, Coming out of the local movie theater, comes a family. This family was considered a rich family, who earned a living on their inventions and sold them to the government. The family consist of three, a Dad, a Mom, and a boy, they are the Fentons. The father, Jack Fenton, is a large man in his late 30s with black gray hair and blue eyes, and a beautiful woman with red hair, and purple eyes. Their son, no younger than 8 years old, had short raven hair, with baby blue eyes, and wears a white t-shirt with a red circle in the center, and blue jeans and sneakers.

This family is the well respected Fentons, of Fenton Works, an enterprise business that works on creating machines and devices that will bring peace to the world.

"That was a splendid movie, right Danny-boy?" Jack asked his son.

Danny replied "Yeah! That masked hero knows how to stop the bad guys!" He exclaims.

Maddie chuckled that her son is so enthusiastic "Well, my little crime fighter, lets go find the car and see if we can have some chicken soup for you?"

"Chicken soup? Thanks Mom!" Danny thanked his mother.

"C'mon, there's a short cut down the alley way." Jack said when he lead the family down the dark alley way. "If only Jazz would come, if she hadn't spent all day for her study."

Jazz Fenton is the 15 years old oldest Fenton daughter. She is an overachiever and not interested in running the family business since she wants to be a psychologist. Their butler, Jeeves, is the housekeeper that helps around the Fenton family and is currently waiting for them in the parking lot.

But as the married couple and their child go deep into the dark alley, footsteps can be heard.

"Freeze!"

Immediately, the Fenton's stopped moving as they are met with a shrugged man, wearing a blue fedora hat, with those cold blue eyes, with long messy black hair. He wears a dark coat with a white shirt underneath, with dark jeans and combat boots.

"Handover the money and no one get's hurt." Said the man with a chilling dark voice.

Jack, showing a mix between panic and fear, step towards the mugger and told him "Look pal, we don't want any trouble." He said, "If you can turn away now, then we can forget all this. I-I work for a big company, and can offer you a job."

The mugger chuckled, coldly "How brave, trying to defend your family and try to offer a street thug like me a job?" He gestured the gun down, but raise it back up to point towards Danny "Sorry, but I preferred a killing blow!"

"Danny, No!" Jack cried out, as he jumped in front of his son and wife...

BANG!

...A loud, banging noise can be heard from the streets of Amity, and a shriek of a wife, crying out for her husband.

"JACK!"

BANG!

At the second shot, Maddie Fenton fell down on the back of the cold concrete, with a loud thud. Her husband, Jack, wasn't so lucky either.

The youngest, Danny, was in a state of shock, as tears starts to flow down from his eyes. "M-Mom? D-Dad?" He stuttered.

The mugger couldn't help but laugh at the misfortune of the young boy losing his parents "Isn't it just relieving? A boy losing his parents from a common thug like me?" He then starred at Danny with an evil smile across his face. "Well, little man, guess you'll have to grow up without Mommy or Daddy to help you." He mocked him, as he made his escape "See ya around, Danny!" And then he was gone.

Danny couldn't help but cry for his now dead mother, and his dead father. That man, no, that monster has killed his parents, mocked him about it, and Danny felt helpless. He didn't do anything to prevent this from happening; it was like a cruel joke from God.

As the police sirens came towards the scene, the two officers looked in shocked as they witness the 8-year-old Fenton, in fetal position, as his now deceased parents are spilling blood on the floor.

* * *

In the manor of the Fenton household, Jazz Fenton, a slim, red headed girl with teal blue eyes, wearing a black sweater and blue jeans, with black slacks on, is reading a book about the childhood trauma and how to heal them. Right now, she is studying child psychology.

She was expecting her parents and baby brother to return home sooner, which cause her to worry. They were never this late, and she needed Jeeves to help her make notes about this.

Suddenly, like clockwork, the doorbell rings, causing Jazz got up from the kitchen as she headed straight towards the large entrance room as she headed towards the door.

When she answers it, she is met with two police officers and Jeeves with her little brother.

But where's Mom and Dad?

"Are you Jazz Fenton?" One officer asked.

Jazz answered "Yes officer is their something wrong?" She asked nervously.

The other officer replies "I'm very sorry, but your parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were gunned down by a mugger an hour ago." This cause Jazz to be in a state of shock "We've notified your butler, whose here with your brother, and we've identify who killed your parents." But before the officer could continued, Jazz starts to sobbed. Her parents were gunned down, and her little brother witnessed there deaths.

She was afraid that he'll never be the same again.

* * *

Amity Funeral, March 26, 1996

In the heavy rain, all the people who were friends, acquaintances, business partners, and friends have attended the funeral for Jackelson and Madeline Fenton, behind the Fenton manor. They all hold black umbrellas as they watch the preacher praying for the parent's death.

In all in black suits, one of them was Danny, who didn't say anything after his parent's death. Standing next to him was a young boy around Danny's age. He is a few inches taller than Danny, with shocking white hair and forest green eyes, wearing an oversized black suit. The young Elliot Gregorson stood next to Danny, whom he was his best friend since his parents are the professional lawyers for the Fenton business, the two have known each other their whole lives.

Standing next to Jazz is a young, 15 years old African American male, Tucker Foley, whose father works as the business manager. He is best friends with Jazz, and acts like a big brother figure to Danny. His family is friends with the Fentons for as long as they remember. Tucker comforts Jazz for the loss of her parents.

Back to Danny, Elliot came closer to Danny and told him "I'm sorry for what happened to them." As he puts a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder and walks away. Danny stepped closer to there graves as he kneel down on the ground and spoke to there tombstones.

"Mom, Dad," he started "It's my fault. It's my fault your dead." He started to sniffle "I wasn't strong enough; I should've taken the bullet." He then burst out the tears as the rain hits him hard "B-but I will promise you this, I will not rest until I can find the man that killed you both. I will bring justice to those that did wrong to others, and I'm going to make sure, that every criminal are brought to justice." He whispered.

As a flash of lightning strikes, a group of flying bats starts to come out from a tree. Danny looked at the bats that cause the attainders to scream out of fright by the small, dark, flying rodents scatter from the sky, as the rain died down.

The bats gave Danny an idea, but it would take years to accomplish.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please leave your comments and reviews.**


End file.
